Switch
by NiceIceEdward
Summary: The Cullen's experience an odd mystery. Edward is displaying a decidedly un-sibling like affection for Alice, while Bella and Jasper seem to have become the new Edward and Bella? The story is told from other POV's. AU
1. Chapter 1

It was strange you know. No one could explain it. I mean, the fact is that everything about that family was strange, had been since they'd arrived.

The speculation was pretty funny at first, until it became clear that all the crazy ideas everyone joked about were true. The blonde queen was with Mr. Universe, Little Miss Muffatt (who was a lot scarier than the spider who sat beside her, with his messy blonde hair) had Blondie's brother,

Then there was the really strange one; he was all right, I guess. Quiet, never got in anyone's way. Perfect student, and I admit I always resented that. If they hadn't been so extraordinary looking in the first place, he might have even been able to blend in for most people. Not me though, I never trusted him.

It was basely obvious when Jessica developed a crush on him. I love the girl, I'd had a bit of a thing for her since 5th grade, and so I knew her as well as anyone. Still, even those who didn't know her would have been aware of her stupid behavior when she discovered Edward Cullen. She was furious that he showed no interest in her. He was so lonely all the time, so solitary. I figured he must have loved someone pretty strongly to always seem so gruff. He'd probably had to leave her behind.

This was just a guess on my part. I just couldn't imagine anything else making someone seem so…miserable. Unless he'd been in some really awful foster homes before the Cullen's had adopted him. That was another thing - even their Father, Dr. Cullen was strange. Oh he was definitely the coolest doctor in the hospital. He'd set my arm when I broke it the year before and was very nice. Still, he was strange. No doubt about it, the Cullen's were odd.

When Chief Swan's daughter came, it never occurred to me that she might show interest in one of them. I'd seen Bella before of course, she visited her Dad when she was a kid, and I'd seen her at the park with him. That was an interest I kept quiet. I knew she only visited for a few weeks in the summer, and she was never very pleased about it. She'd stopped a few years before though, grown tired of the back and forth state of her life I figured. I couldn't imagine my parents being split. I had it easy.

So when Edward Cullen started talking to Bella Swan, it was a surprise to me, because that was beyond strange. Being around the two of them was stranger still, because even when they were sitting apart from each other, it was like they were linked somehow. I don't know, maybe I was just really stressed that year. I do I remember thinking Bella was in danger, because they were so close. I worried for her. I was so worried about Bella, I nearly forgot about Jessica. Of course, time passes and things changed. Jessica came back into my world, and I focused on her. Tuning out the Cullen's, Angela and Ben, and pretty much everything else that went on.

The school year bled into the summer, school started up again, and then things reached an epic strangeness. One day the Cullen's split town. There wasn't any warning; I even heard things at the hospital were screwed up for a few days because Dr. Cullen had kept it quiet.

The day they disappeared, Bella disappeared too. Chief Swan had everyone out in the forest searching for her. Of course no one knew that the Cullen's had gone at the time. We didn't learn about it until the following day. But anyone who didn't put Bella's disappearance together with Cullen's' is an idiot in my book. Because from the moment they left, Bella Swan faded away.

One day she was fine, just her usual quirky, accident-prone self, then she was like an X-file. "The girl who wasn't really there." I tried to talk to her at first, but t bugged me to be around her, I know it's a crappy thing to say, but it's the truth. I stayed away from her that year; I just knew I couldn't be around her. She didn't bring me down; there wasn't any power drain, it was more like she was a blank spot.

Jessica once told me that being around Bella felt like walking across sidewalks for her. She said, "You unconsciously steer clear of the cracks, because subconsciously you recognize the void. That's Bella, she's like that void you want to keep away from." It was a rare moment of clarity for Jess. Of course, Bella did crack occasionally, and she would suddenly become visible, but somehow that was worse.

A couple of people in class were talking about a film one day, and one of them imitated one of the characters, saying "Edward, you're a fool." It was just a quote. I was watching them from the other side of Bella, laughing at them, so I saw Bella's response. She reacted like someone had stabbed her. Then she started to hyperventilate, and she wrapped her arms around herself and slowly disappeared again. She sat right there in front of me, perfectly visible, but fading into the pain again.

Then toward the end of that year, around the same time that the space Bella had vacated started showing signs of filling back up a little, she disappeared. For three days she was just gone. When she came back, it was with the Cullen's.

The strangeness between Bella and Edward Cullen returned. It carried into the next school year. It was so weird, because Bella and Edward acted like he'd never disappeared. It was like the previous school year had never happened.

The only thing that showed that something had changed for Bella was the Quileute kid who came to the school that one day. She called him Jake, and he was big. No, not even big, he was huge. I've never seen anyone that big, and I was pretty certain he was younger than I am, because he'd been at one of the La Push beach parties with us.

He and Cullen faced off in the parking lot and the way they were looking at each other, oh man, I thought it was going to be like the Magnificent Seven or something. Me, Tyler, Ben and Austin even bet against each other over it, but I should have known better, Cullen never did anything wrong on school grounds. We kept hoping the Indian would come back, he never did when Cullen was around, hijacked Bella right out of the parking lot once. Little Miss Muffatt stood in the parking lot for 5 full minutes still as stone, and furious when that happened. I thought she was going to explode.

Anyway, the point is, nothing changed with that group, I mean minus Bella, and the disappearance. Each person had his or her partner, and there wasn't anything strange about it. So when they walked into the store I didn't notice anything wrong…at first.

I glanced up, and there was Blondie, walking in with the hulk, nothing strange there, I started to look back down at the magazine I was leafing through, until I noticed who was coming in next. It was Little Miss Muffatt and Edward Cullen, and they were holding hands! After they came in, I saw that Blondie's twin was holding Bella's hand. I have to admit I did a triple take and gasped. I remember thinking hard to try to remember his name. Jasper, like blondie he was Hale…Jasper Hale. The sister's name I remember is Rosalie. The hulk is Emmett Cullen, and Little Miss Muffat is Alice Cullen.

They came in to get gear for hiking. The Cullen's had always been good customers, they always bought the newest and best gear.

None of them seemed to be bothered by the change. It was like they'd decided to trade off. But when they spoke, it was like it hadn't ever been any other way. I couldn't figure it out. It was so…. strange. Now suddenly Bella and Jasper were the ones with the link. Everything around the Cullen family had always been pretty weird, but this was extreme.

Eventually I saw Bella walk off to look at some jackets alone. Alice was with her at first, so I waited, but as soon as Alice was distracted I walked over to her.

"Hi Bella." She looked up at me.

"Hey Mike." She replied.

I frowned, not sure how to ask. Not sure it was right to.

"Bella?" She smiled and looked at me, waiting, "Did something happen between you and Edward?"

She shot a look at Cullen, frowning, then looked back at me. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you two have been joined at the hip for ages, and now you're suddenly in here with Jasper Hale. I was just wondering what was going on." Bella looked floored.

"What are you talking about Mike, you know I've always been with Jasper. He took me to the Junior Prom remember."

"No, Bella, you came to the Junior Prom with Edward Cullen, not Jasper." Bella scowled at me, then her face went kind of blank. She raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Don't be ridiculous Mike, and quit playing games. Next you'll be telling me that you're dating Angela Webber." And she giggled. She had a beautiful laugh.

I'd been whispering up to this point, but she was being annoying, so my voice rose a little, "Bella, we're talking about your dating habits right now. You've always been with Edward, so why the sudden switcheroo?" She tensed as I was talking, but as I finished saying this, Jasper was suddenly standing next to Bella, his left arm curled protectively around her waist and her hand held in his right hand. The moment he touched her she relaxed.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked, concern all over his face.

Bella leaned into him, and tilted her head against his chest. "I'm fine, Mike's just being strange."

I gaped, "I am not Bella! I was just…" suddenly I didn't much care what the deal was. Jasper was looking at me like I was a jerk, and Bella was nuzzling his neck. It always irritated me to see her with Edward, but somehow this was even worse.


	2. Doctor's Notes

Doctor's Notes

I am unable to account for the behavior of my youngest family members'. I have watched them with ever-growing concern recently and still cannot determine what may have triggered such unusual behavior in them.

It began the morning after Bella learned Edward had sent Jacob an invitation to the wedding. I had warned Edward not to go against Bella's wishes, but things he perceives as flaws in Bella's judgement often overly concern him. One of my son's more foolish characteristics is his certainty that he better comprehends what is in other's best interest than they do themselves. I have often marked some degree of irritation in Bella when she recognizes him acting on this impulse, so I was unsurprised to find that Bella was indeed, upset with Edward. As is his nature, Edward was mortified at his own arrogance, and consequently became angry with himself.

Bella naturally assumed Edward was angry with her, and the evening grew awkward and uncomfortable for us all.

Eventually Bella and Edward went upstairs. As Bella is still human, she needs rest each night, and Edward always accompanies her. Sometime after they had gone, I became aware that everything in the house was unnaturally quiet. The family was home, but no one made noise, excepting only Esme and myself, as we were in my study going over some legal documents. I remarked on it to Esme, she smiled and said it was because all was right, and her children were peaceful.

At approximately midnight, Bella screamed. Bella frequently has nightmares when Edward is away hunting, but I don't recall her ever having one when he was home. In itself, this would have made the scream unusual, but it was further accented by the manner in which Bella screamed.

I have had to bear some truly unendurable screams over the years, working in the business I've chosen for myself. However, I'm quite sure nothing had paralleled this scream since the days of the American Civil War, a time when men became amputees without benefit of even laudanum to ease their pain.

I was about to knock on Edward's door when I heard another scream from Bella. It came from Jasper and Alice's room. I had, heaven knows how many ill considerations pass through my mind at that moment, but did my best to discourage them from the front of my mind, lest Edward should pick something up.

I knocked on Jasper's door, and upon invitation, entered. Jasper lay on the bed with his right arm tenderly wrapped around Bella's shoulders, his left arm caressing her face as he smoothed away the tears on her cheeks, and he spoke in hushed, soothing tones in an effort to calm her. Bella's head was tucked below Jasper's chin, and her arms were similarly wrapped around Jasper. I found myself so greatly stunned by them that I forgot Bella had just been screaming.

Jasper looked at me for a moment, expecting the question he correctly assumed I'd come in with. He was likely confused by my expression, and I've no doubt the emotions of turmoil eminating from me.

"Bella is fine Carlisle, she had a nightmare. I've calmed her again though, and she's content." He looked at her then, and it was so open an expression of loving concern I felt doubly thunderstruck. I had seen Edward look at Bella in that way, but never Jasper. Jasper continued to Bella, "Are you all right love?"

Bella nodded tenderly at Jasper, then looked at me apologetically, "I'm fine Carlisle, I'm sorry you came all the way up here. I don't know what happened, I've never had nightmares when Jasper's been home before. It surprised me. I usually only have that problem when Jasper's hunting."

I was still in a state of disbelief, but apparently I registered something, because I looked at Jasper, "Where's Edward?"

Jasper pulled his eyes from Bella as though it injured him to do so, and responded, "I imagine in his room with Alice, as usual." In my shock, I believe I did something I have no recollection of ever doing prior to that moment. I felt my jaw drop in surprise.

"She's fine Carlisle, I'm going to soothe her back to sleep now. We'll…see you in the morning." Jasper gave me what I can only describe as a very dismissive look. I pulled the door closed and walked back down the hall. I stopped at the top of the stairs and returned to stand outside of Edward's room. I could hear Alice and Edward talking inside. As I vacillated as to what I ought to do, they realized I was there. I heard Edward's footsteps coming to the door. I thought, It's all right Edward, you needn't come to the door. Yet, as I turned away, the door opened and there stood Edward. He looked at me surprised, "Carlisle?"

"Did you not hear my thoughts, telling you that you didn't need to come to the door?" He frowned, and then realizing what I meant opened his eyes wide and said bewilderedly, "No, I didn't!"

Perhaps you need to hunt Edward, it's very unlike you to have any trouble hearing me." He nodded.

"There's nothing you need Carlisle?" His words reminded me what I had come to his door to listen for, and I leaned a little sideways. Alice saw me and waved at me from the couch, working on the shoe in her hand. It was a white shoe, and she was adding white ribbons to it. She noticed me looking at it, and holding it up in emphasis said, "They're for Bella and Jasper's wedding. I'm just getting prepared early."

Yet another moment of complete disbelief followed this, and I stood staring until Edward looked at me, a confused expression on his face.

"If that's everything, Carlisle…" he queried uncertainly.

I shook myself out of my reverie, "Yes, Yes, I'm sorry Edward. It was nothing. Good evening." I turned and strode down the hall, and the stairs. I returned quickly to my study, Esme stood behind my desk, the small lampshade on my desk casting a halo around her face. I was feeling so entirely out of my element, that for a moment, I thought she looked like the angel I needed to quell my confusion.

She must have recognized something in my face, because she was by my side a moment later. Her sweet and gentle hand on my

arm, "What is it Carlisle, is something the matter?"

I patted her hand softly, "No, well, it's just that…" this was a rare incoherent moment for me, which increased Esmes' anxiety.

"Carlisle, what is it?" She asked me, alarm beginning to touch her voice.

I smiled reassuringly at her, "It's nothing my sweet. Only, I just found Bella in Jasper's bed in Jasper and Alice's room, and Alice and Edward are in Bella and Edward's room. Everyone apparently has switched." I watched her to see her reaction.

Esme smiled condescendingly at me, "Is that all? Well, I'm sure they're only playing tricks on you. They are mischievous you know."

I smiled, agreeing with her. I hoped, more than believed her to be right.

The following morning, Edward came down with Alice, he seemed distraught and annoyed. Alice was complaining that she wasn't able to see anything and hadn't been able to half the night, which disturbed her greatly. It was rare for Alice to complain, I remember being somewhat concerned, and admittedly I did not think much of it.

Not until Jasper floated down the stairs holding Bella in his encompassing arms, did I begin to give due consideration to this strange development. I watched Edward around Bella and Jasper, expecting some sort of tirade. Edward has never kept his temper well. Despite Jasper showing open affection, and being pointedly physical in his amorous administrations with Bella, to my astonishment, Edward registered nothing except pleasure. I looked to see if Esme was seeing what I saw, and could tell by her expression that she was as astounded as I was.

Rosalie and Emmett descended then. I had somehow hoped they would be as shocked and surprised as Esme and I were, but they were entirely nonplussed by the current turn of events, and even acted as though things were as they had always been.

Esme and I have both made delicate inquiries of the children, to see if this is a game of some sort, but all appear to be truly genuine in their belief that nothing has changed, and their feelings of one another.

I can give no medical or scientific explanation of this situation. Esme is as equally mystified as I am. My distress over these developments is affecting me. My work has not been anywhere near it's normal level of accomplishment. I am still naturally experienced far beyond my colleagues, which has been my saving grace, but I am plagued by such apprehension over events that I fear some sort of drastic action may be necessary.

The date of Edward and Bella's wedding is approaching, this strange state has continued on for several weeks now. Esme agrees that as soon as I come up with something in the way of a plan of action, we should enforce it immediately. It was Esme's idea...I think someday it will be important. We've taken photos. We took a photo of Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Bella today. If this situation ever turns around, this photograph could be a key to help unlock the door on the mystery.

I will admit that at the moment, I've had absolutely no inspiration as to how to treat this dilemma. I'm skeptical that anything can be done.


	3. Messenger

**Messenger**

Jacob is gonna freak! He's spent years now thinking, and talking about Bella Swan, he's been crazy jealous of Edward Cullen for ages.

I hadn't seen Edward since the battle with Victoria, so I decided to run up and see how he was. I ran in to talk to him, and he scrunched his nose up and acted like he'd never stood by my side at all. Then his blonde brother, Jasper comes down the stairs talking to me like we were long lost best friends.

Bella came down the stairs a few minutes later with Edward, they were talking. Bella looked up and saw me. She smiled from ear to ear; I can't knock Jake for his opinion of her when she smiles like that.

"Seth! What are you doing here? It's really great to see you." She walked over to where Jasper and I were talking, and slipped her hand into his.

I dropped my eyes to look at their clasped hands for a minute. I wasn't really sure what it meant. I was silent, and Bella noticed it.

"Seth? What's the matter?" I looked back up at her face, "Huh? Oh, nothing. Sorry, so I just came by to see Ed…" I looked up and realized I was getting a glare from Edward, so I changed direction, "Jasper, since it's been awhile."

Jasper grinned and said, "Well it's really great to see you Seth. I've grown a fondness for you and your ways in battle." He smiled at me in an appraising way and began asking me questions about the day we battled with Victoria and the newborns. For a few moments I got caught up in deep strategic conversation with him about it, until suddenly I felt my mind go blank again. It was Edward I had fought next to, not _Jasper_. What was up with this family?

I love the Cullen's, they've never been anything but kind, and I could see the good in them even if the rest of the pack couldn't. The way my sister spoke about them put my teeth on edge, she was so rude. Still, this _was _strange. As I stood there gaping, Bella put a hand to her stomach. She smirked sheepishly at Jasper, "I think it's time for the human to eat." She looked at me, "Hungry, Seth?" I'm always hungry these days, so I nodded and Bella motioned for me to follow her.

She turned towards Jasper, and he looked straight into her eyes, caressed her cheek and then held his hand there for a moment. They stood there just looking at each other as if they could see straight into each other's soul. Jasper leaned forward and kissed her, and I heard her heart race, and her breathing was so fast, I thought she was going to faint. Jasper opened his eyes and stepped back, and smiled in a way that said he hated to let her go, even for a minute. Bella turned to me and jerked her head to me, asking me to follow again.

I trudged behind Bella because I didn't know what it meant. As we walked down the hall we passed Dr. Cullen. He saw my face, and looked very deeply concerned. He turned around and spoke, "Bella?" she stopped and turned. He continued," would you mind if I spoke with Seth for just a moment? I have some questions about Jacob's recuperation."

"Of course," she said to Dr. Cullen, then she turned to me, "I'll be in the kitchen when you're done Seth, sandwiches okay with you?" I nodded. "Sure, meat?" I asked hopefully.

She laughed, "Yes. See you in a few."

I turned to Dr. Cullen, and he put a hand behind my shoulder and guided me into his study. As he closed the door behind us, he began talking. "I apologize for pulling you aside like that, but something tells me you've noticed that things have changed with my children and Bella."

I didn't know I was tensed up, but when Dr. Cullen said that, I relaxed. "What is going on with them?"

Dr. Cullen looked very concerned. He was always the most human of his family, but he was so upset, I could hear that he was forgetting to breathe normally. "I'm not sure Seth, but whatever it is, it's affecting their abilities too. Edward hasn't been able to read my mind for the last several weeks, and Alice has been complaining about not being able to see either."

"Wow." Was all I could think of to say. The stuff with Jasper and Bella was weird, but this was even stranger.

"There are some odd inconsistencies, too. For instance, despite Alice and Edward's problems with their abilities, Jasper hasn't had any change in his at all. I'm not sure if this is a case of leaping to false conclusions, or wishful thinking at this point, but I believe whatever has occurred, the difference is contingent upon the change in the relationship between Bella and Jasper." He finished. I could see how confused he was by it all.

"I thought they were just messing with me, you know, having a joke at my expense, until I saw Jasper kiss Bella. That was strange, it was like…like…it was the same way Edward kisses her, and Edward didn't even raise an eyebrow. That just didn't seem right."

Carlisle frowned, "Yes, Esme and I have found it very disconcerting. Esme sees her children as happy and peaceful, and so she doesn't question it. I, on the other hand, am beleaguered constantly by the illusiveness of any explanation which makes sense." He looked down thoughtfully, and then looked back at me. "I don't wish to keep you from Bella, I'm sure she's already surprised I pulled you away, but I wonder if you might do me a small favor Seth. It might be the catalyst we need to make things return to normal."

"Anything Dr. Cullen, whatever I can do to help." I said, I meant it too. This was just too bizarre.

"Thank you Seth, it's simple really, would you please let Jacob know what's happened. Jacob and Bella have always had a strong tie. Perhaps if she can realign herself to her usual anchor, it will line her up again with the other. I don't know if it will carry any weight with Jacob, but tell him, _I'm _asking him to come here. Let him know I realize it is I who owe him as well as the rest of your pack, and I have no right to ask the favor, but that it so deeply concerns Bella that I'm begging him to consider it." Dr. Cullen pleaded, he seemed to be undermined by his concern. I'd never seen Dr. Cullen so disturbed, even when facing a broken werewolf in his care.

I nodded, "Sure Dr. Cullen, I'm sure Jacob will want to know anyway. He's going to flip when he hears about this, I'm sure he'll come right up."

Dr. Cullen seemed to be struck by something then, he looked up at me and said urgently, "Please, Seth, if you will – do your best to keep it from the rest of the pack at first. I would prefer Jacob deals with this alone initially."

I grinned, he was probably right. Quil and Embry would stick their noses in as soon as they heard, because that's what they were, nosey! "I won't change until after I've told Jacob. I promise."

"Thank you again, Seth. That's all I suppose. Go ahead and get yourself something to eat now. Bella is getting anxious by this time, I'm sure."

So I left his study, and went into the kitchen and found Bella at the table with a plate in front of her holding half a sandwich on it, and part of the other half disappearing quickly into her mouth. At the next seat was an enormous sandwich, mine, I guessed.

"Wow Bella, that thing is gonna eat me." Bella chuckled, and choked of course.

"I made it with extra meat, for the big animal." She looked at me appraisingly, and we both laughed.

After I finished my sandwich I hugged Bella and ran out the front heading for La Push. Jasper smiled and waved as I ran out, I raised a hand out of reflex and waved back, but was still confused by it.

While we ate, Bella had continued talking about she and Jasper as if they'd been together for years. I admit I was pretty glad to get out of there, because it was freaking me out.

I was running down the Cullen's driveway at human speed, grinning idiotically to myself. Oh man, Jacob was totally going to freak when he heard about this. He hated Edward, now he was going to have to hate Jasper too. I started laughing, and ran faster, looking forward to the reaction I was about to see.


	4. Catalyst

_****A/N: This chapter is the one I had the most fun writing. I'm not a big fan of the guy, but he definitely gives me a lot of room to be a smart ass with. This chapter is dedicated to MickeyandMinnie, without whom my life would be sadly lacking in Edward/Bella pairings and drama of the scientifically medical creepy variety.****_

_**Catalyst**_

What the hell was Seth talking about? That was my first reaction. The kid came flying in the front door, no knock, grinning from ear to ear and shouting at the top of his lungs.

My Dad almost fell out of his wheelchair in surprise. "Seth, Christ! You're indoors, not running in the woods. Quiet down before you give a grumpy old man a heart attack."

Seth immediately slumped, and looked at my Dad apologetically, "Oh, sorry Mr. Black." He noticeably calmed down, but his eyes were still full of wild excitement. He was just about bursting with information, and to protect Billy from Seth's meltdown I got up from the couch and headed for the door.

"Come on Seth, let's go out to the garage." I watched him look at my Dad again, the apology in his eyes. Dad smiled at him and nodded, leaving Seth smiling again and we walked out.

As we slipped down the hill to the garage Seth started talking. I was right to get him out of the house, by the time I pulled the garage door opened; he was in woods mode again.

"…so that was weird, but what was even weirder was that Bella came down the stairs and walked over to Jasper, put her hand in his hand and stood by him like they'd been boyfriend/girlfriend for their whole lives. And Edward wasn't mad, man! I swear, I couldn't –" It took a second for what Seth was describing to sink in. Once his words tied together and made sense, I turned on the kid enraged. I'm embarrassed to say I scared him, badly.

"WHAT? She went to Jasper! The blonde brother who's usually with the little mind-reading freak?" Seth had backed up several steps. The astonishment stayed on his face for a minute, but when he realized I wasn't going to attack him, he started grinning again.

"Jacob, that's what I'm saying – it was weird, and then Bella said she was hungry and asked if I wanted anything," Seth rolled his eyes, like me, he was always hungry, "and when we turned to head to the kitchen, Jasper put his hand on her face, and he looked at her like Edward always does. Like he sees through her all the way inside to her soul. Then they kissed, and she had that same stupid reaction to Jasper she always has to Edward."

I could feel my nails digging into my palms. What the hell?! It wasn't bad enough she'd been putting herself in danger with one bloodsucker, now she was making her way through the rest of them. I suddenly pictured the big one, Emmett, in my head, with his massive arms wrapped around Bella's tiny frame, and that did it. I felt myself start quivering. Seth jumped forward, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Jacob…hey man! No, wait, listen! Dr. Cullen asked me to tell you about this, and then he asked if you would come there. No wait, he said to tell you '_he's _asking you to come there.' He said that he realizes that he owes us and that he has no right to ask the favor, but that its got so much to do with Bella that he's begging you to consider it. He thinks you and Bella have such a strong tie, that you might be able to change whatever's happened. He also said he wanted you to be able to handle it first, before the pack found out – and you _know _Quil and Embry will come snoopin' so I think that's good advice." He dropped his hands when he realized I was making an effort to calm down. Seth stepped back and leaned against the Rabbit.

I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths. When I felt that I could keep myself under control, I opened my eyes and reached into my pockets, pulling out the keys to the Rabbit. "Get in!" I said to him.

I got in and started the car. The sun was just going down. I don't know why Dr. Fang thought I could change anything. I'd never been able to convince Bella to do anything that went against what she believed she needed. Still, thinking of her with the blonde brother, and then that image of the big guy…I just couldn't take that mental image at all. I would try.

I raced up the road, and turned off into the Cullen's driveway. As we broke from the forest into the clearing, my headlights shined on the house. As the bloodsucker stink hit me I realized that I had no idea what I could do about this. All I knew was that there was no way she was going to pass me up for two bloodsuckers, bad enough that I had to put up with Edward, but Jasper?

I don't know what I expected when I walked in, but it sure wasn't what I came into. I stepped up onto the porch and lifted my hand to knock but the Doctor opened it before I could. "Thank you, Jacob, for coming."

I frowned at him. He merely pointed up the winding stairs in answer and I took them two at a time with Seth right on my heels. I knew which room was right, because I could smell Bella. I didn't knock.

I threw the door open and found Bella lying on the bed with the blonde bloodsucker. As the door opened, they were lying there wrapped up together. But by the time I took my first step into the room, the bloodsucker was already crouched on the floor before the bed. Bella gasped,

"Jacob! What are you doing here?" she was shocked, but my rudeness in just charging in wasn't lost on her. She frowned.

"Bella, I'm here because I want to know what's going on?" I glared at the bloodsucker, still crouched between us. I looked him in the eye, and the animosity was shocking. I never get along very well with any of them, except the doctor, but this one had never so much as looked at me before. Now he was looking at me like I was his most hated enemy, and dangerous rival. He was looking at me the way Edward always had.

I wasn't going to let his reactions back me down though. I pointed at him, and then jerked my thumb over my shoulder, "You, out! I don't have any problem with you, but I will if I don't get to talk to Bella, right now!"

Bella was out of bed now too. She started walking towards me, angrily. Good! I wanted her to be angry, I sure as hell was.

The bloodsucker placed a hand into her middle, and gently pushed her behind him, protectively. Bella just looked at me, and glared.

"What is this all about, Jake?"

I shook my head, "Uh uh, I am not talking to you until the bloodsucker's gone! You want to know what I'm doing here, fine, I'll tell you everything. But he leaves.

The bloodsucker snarled, "This is my room, dog! You leave!"

Bella looked at the back of his head for a minute, then looked at me. "Jake, let's go outside and talk."

The bloodsucker completely changed his whole stance at that moment. He rose up, and looked at Bella, his eyes pleading with her. He touched her cheek with his fingers.

"No love, it isn't safe. He's not in control of himself. I don't like it." He held his fingers there, and Bella leaned her head into his palm at the same time that she lifted her hand to cover his. Pressing both their hands against her cheek. "Jake won't hurt me Jasper, it'll be fine." And then she proved that all the craziness Seth had been talking about was true.

She leaned over and kissed the bloodsucker, tenderly, and her pulse raced, while her breathing became shallow – just as it always had with Edward.

I felt myself going to pieces again. I was reminded of Seth's presence by his hand suddenly appearing on my shoulder.

"Bella." I said in a warning tone. She broke from her kiss and looked at me, annoyed.

"Jeez Jake, since when did you become so impatient." She trudged past me, out the door, and down the stairs. I heard a door behind me open and saw Edward and the little sister walk out of the room together. He

barely looked at me, just registering that I was there.

I turned and walked down the stairs after Bella. Somebody was going to explain this to me.

The Doctor was at the bottom of the stairs, as I stepped off them, he handed me a photo. I looked at it, it was one of Edward and Bella together. Underneath it, was a wedding invitation. He looked at me and said so softly I knew Bella wouldn't hear, "Perhaps they will help."

I nodded, watching Bella open the front door, and walk onto the patio. I followed. I felt Seth pull away, he stayed with Dr. Cullen.

I stepped outside, it was past Twilight now, and completely dark. Bella was walking down the steps. She turned on the driveway and looked back at me. I followed her down onto the driveway.

"Would you mind telling me what just happened Jake, because I really want to know why you barged in on Jasper and me like that? Don't you think you've antagonized him long enough. You know how I feel about

him; you know how I feel about you. I thought you understood the choice I'd made, and that it was Jasper."

I opened my mouth at least five times to say something to her before snapping it shut. I couldn't even answer her…what was she talking about! How she felt about _Jasper_?! I heard a noise and saw Edward and the little spiky haired bloodsucker step out onto the porch.

I turned back to Bella; "Ok, THAT'S IT! Bella, get up there and stand next to Edward." She opened her mouth to argue with me and I cut her off. "_NOW_! That's it, just get up there." I turned to the tiny girl, "I'm sorry, could you give us a minute?"

She looked at me like she wanted to protest, I grinned wickedly, "Didn't _see _me asking you that?" Normally she would have blown it off I'm sure, she couldn't see me anyway, but since she was having problems seeing anything, I knew it would get her. I was right. She grimaced and stalked off through the front doorway.

I turned to Edward and Bella and held up the photo first. "I don't want to hear another word about you and Jasper, Bella. You haven't felt anything for Jasper, and I haven't ever antagonized him. " Bella took the photo from me and looked at it, visibly confused. Her body started, and she held the photo out to Edward. He looked as confused as she did. I then held the wedding invitation out. It was no pleasure to even look at, and I recognized I was missing an opportunity to screw up their plans by giving it to them, but even I could only take so much.

They both read it, looked at each other, mystified, and then looked at me. I don't know what made me say it, but somehow it just seemed like the right thing to do.

"Okay, now kiss!"

Their expressions were priceless. They looked at me as if I'd just asked them to eat a baby for an appetizer. I've never had a harder time keeping a straight face in my life. I took a deep breath, biting my cheek to keep from laughing, and built a great growl in my chest.

"KISS! Do it now! I'm not going to be patient, and I'm not going to stop bothering you two unless you do. You know this isn't making me happy, so kiss."

Bella leaned forward, turning her cheek towards Edward. I growled again, "No! KISS! I'm sure you two remember how. If not, just move towards each other, it'll come to you." I smirked, they both glared at me, then they turned to each other, Bella went up on her toes, and Edward leaned down a little. Both closed their eyes just before their lips touched.

"Ew" I said to no one.


	5. Return

**Return**

My Bella. My sweet, sweet Bella. Her freesia scent clung to the breeze surrounding us on the patio, as I held her to me and kissed her thoroughly. As she always did, Bella held on past my endurance. I broke away from her, pulling away. I held her hands and gave her my usual look of warning. She smiled as she looked at me. I reached up and brushed her hair back from her shoulder, tucking it behind her ear. Then I heard three different oaths, from three separate directions.

From the driveway, Jacob said "'Bout time!"

From the doorway I heard Esme, "Beautiful."

And from inside I heard Carlisle, "Thank God!"

I was shocked to find we had an audience. I looked first at Jacob, my annoyance displayed plainly on my face. Then I turned back to Esme who seemed delighted, smiling at me. As she stood there, the door opened wider behind her, and Carlisle stepped out, clutching some document in his hands.

"May I ask why we're being watched?" I looked at my Father, knowing he would be the most honest.

He smiled, holding his free hand in a placating gesture towards me and turned to Jacob. "Thank you Jacob. We truly owe you so very much. I don't know how to repay you." I turned to look at Jacob and saw he wore a very arrogant smile, as though he had some secret he was keeping from me.

He shrugged, "Hmph!" he made a dismissive hand gesture, and continued "Everything's back to normal, right? All annoying and happily ever after?"

Carlisle nodded, and to my shock, Seth Clearwater stepped out of our front door at that moment. He looked at me, smiling sheepishly as he dropped down the steps, walked over to Jacob who he exchanged a brief and knowing glance with, then the two of them looked back at us, and then headed for Jacob's car.

Jacob called out just before he climbed inside the old Rabbit, "See you around Bells."

After Jacob and Seth drove away, Carlisle walked up with the oddest thing I have ever seen in all my many years. He held out a photo. I took it from him, and asked "What's this?"

He inhaled deeply and said, "I think perhaps you ought to look at it."

I did as he asked, and Bella leaned over my arm to look as well.

It was outside, on the steps we were standing by. Emmett sat on the top step, one foot on the bottom step, the other on the 2nd. Rosalie sat in his lap, her arms around his neck. Emmett wore his generally mischievous smirk. Standing to their left was Jasper, his arms wrapped lovingly around Bella's waist, who stood to his left, with her head inclined into his neck. She had her right hand on Jasper's clasped hands at her waist, her left was curled in a caress around his face. Jasper was kissing the top of her head and the look in his eyes made me instantly furious. He was looking at _MY _Bella that way, then I heard Bella gasp on my right. She pointed at me, I hadn't made it to the image of myself yet. I stood on the bottom step, my right arm curled around Alice's legs, and my left behind her back. Alice's arms were wrapped over my shoulders and across my chest. She was leaning a little further over my right side, her head bent forward kissing me….and I was kissing her back. It was NOT a sisterly kiss. My eyes were wide with shock, I turned to Bella and saw a mirror of my own face.

I looked back at Carlisle, for once overwhelmed beyond being able to speak coherently. I held the photo before me, imploring him to explain. Carlisle exhaled, loudly, "I believe we have much to speak about Edward. I think we should go inside and get Jasper and Alice first. I don't know if anything with them may have changed." Carlisle turned around as though to walk in the door, but stopped suddenly. He turned around to look at me, frowning in concentration. I heard him thinking – it was coming through abnormally loud, and I clasped both sides of my head in reaction. "Carlisle, _please_?" I begged.

Carlisle cleared his throat, embarrassedly, "Sorry Edward, it was necessary to test you. You see, for the last five weeks, you haven't been able to hear my thoughts, nor anyone else's. Alice also lost her abilities in similar fashion."

I was certain I looked as plainly astonished as I felt. Bella and I again exchanged a look of complete confusion. We spoke at the same time, "Five weeks?"

Carlisle frowned at the porch for a moment, the lifted his head again and asked, "Edward, how many weeks do you have before the wedding?"

Bella answered for me, "Seven, why?"

Carlisle looked as though he needed a rest, which was completely unheard of. "I'm very sorry to inform you that it is two weeks until the wedding. You have not been yourselves for five weeks now. In fact, you and Jasper have been living in opposite lifestyles. Jasper and Bella have displayed every mark of deep affection and love that the two of you ordinarily do. And Edward, you and Alice have been living as husband and wife for the duration of that time." I stumbled back away from them. I gaped and fought to come up with something to say. When I looked at Bella, her face was so pained, I forgot myself utterly, and reached out for her, I drew her into a tight embrace. "Please don't be concerned, I'm sure there's some misunderstanding."

Carlisle continued, seeming to want to get the worst out of the way immediately "There's been a very great misunderstanding, but I'm afraid that it's still true. I think you'll find Esme concurs with this information."

At that moment, Jasper came into the living room. He saw my arms around Bella and his face twisted into a snarl. Bella gasped, and I pushed her behind me. Jasper crouched and was wild looking. The emotions he was sending off himself were full of pain, and outrage. Could it be? Was it true that we had been living separately? It was the only way I could explain Jasper's behavior. Carlisle stepped before Jasper. He asked Jasper to go into his study. Jasper raised himself again, but he remained visibly on alert.

Alice came down and had a similar reaction, but nowhere nearly so extreme as Jasper's had been. Carlisle sent her into his study as well. He turned to us. "Edward, Bella, please. Go into our room and sit with Esme. I'll do my best to sort things out between Jasper and Alice. It may take some time, but I will join you as soon as I'm able.

*~ * ~ *

On the evening before the wedding, Bella and I were lying on our bed, in our room. Together again. After exhaustive family conversations we'd never yet come up with any explanation for what had happened.

I couldn't remember anything, and wouldn't have believed it if Carlisle hadn't so strenuously defended the photograph. Esme bore witness to the truth of everything Carlisle told us, and apologized again and again for not knowing what to do. Neither Bella or I was talking, each of us thinking over the mystery of the weeks we lost, I imagined.

I heard Jasper outside our door. "Come in, Jasper." Bella looked questioningly at me. I shrugged slightly, it was apparent that he wanted to talk. I could hear it in his thoughts.

"I have something to tell you, I don't know if it explains what happened, I'm not sure anything can. Still I felt I should let you know."

I already knew what he was going to say from his thoughts, and though I felt it was preposterous, I let him explain it to Bella.

"Bella," he began, "The night you found out Edward had sent Jacob an invitation to the wedding, you two fought. Do you remember?

Bella nodded, I could tell she was hopeful he might have some information to make it all make sense. I didn't see how that could be possible. Still, I could tell it made her feel better to be talking about it.

"Edward explained that he would have wanted the opportunity to decide for himself, and you were upset because he went behind your back." Bella nodded, I frowned, remembering how angry I had been with myself

for disregarding her feelings. "The emotions coming off of you that night were horrendous. You were very angry with him, and he was angry at himself, I felt protective, and sad for my brother."

Bella looked at me guiltily, "I thought you were angry with me. I'm sorry." I only shook my head in answer, hoping she'd understand I didn't want her to worry about it, as Jasper continued, "I sat in my room and wished that I could do something to alleviate your stress, make you happier. I wished briefly," Jasper looked down for a moment before going on, "that _I_ was your Edward, because you shouldn't feel so anxious all the time."

Bella blushed when he said this, but I could tell she was touched by it as well. She smiled at Jasper and stammered, "Thank you."

Jasper grinned, "You're welcome. I just wondered if maybe that might have been what caused the change?"

Bella shook her head negatively, looking down in her lap, and Jasper sighed, beginning to stand up. Suddenly Bella gasped and sat up straighter. "Oh Jasper, wait a minute." She looked at me, "I'm sorry Edward, but he's right. I remember, I went downstairs after we fought, and Alice and Jasper were in front of the TV, talking quietly." She looked at Jasper again, "I always look away from you two when you're talking privately, because it always seems too," her cheeks colored beautifully, "intimate." She was quiet for a moment, embarrassed by her own boldness. "I didn't that night though, I watched the two of you, and I thought it would be nice to be calmed for a change. Instead of feeling anxious I thought it would be nice to be Alice, and have Jasper always there to calm me."

Suddenly I heard Carlisle, _I'm coming up, it seems like a stretch, but they could have the answer_.

Bella and Jasper were looking at each other, and both seemed very uncomfortable. I didn't agree with the idea that this was the answer, but I couldn't deny that Bella deserved to be content, instead of always anxious.

We spoke over everything, and though we decided that we didn't understand how or why, it was agreed that their subconscious wishes must have been the answer.

Just before the wedding, Jacob found me. He asked me if we'd figured out what might have happened, so I told him our incredibly unsound theory. Surprisingly, Jacob seemed more willing to accept it than I was.

When I'd finished telling him, Jacob laughed. It was a short bitter laugh, then he said; "That makes sense. I mean - she's Bella. Bella always gets her wishes."

_**** A/N: I know this was a short fic, but I hope you've enjoyed reading it. It was great fun to write from different perspectives. I love trying my best to get the characters voices to sound authentic. Please review and let me know what you think of it all. I live for the reviews of all my readers. Thank you to each and every one of you. Happy Holidays to all!!! ****_


End file.
